


Brother bond

by Yamikana



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, He hate to be treat like baby, He is a good dad, I just love them as brothers, I'm serious need to sleep, Sonic swear a lot, and he a herm, but he still a cinnamon rolls, but it not really working, cause Idk how to write sassy or sarcastic, don't blame Gadget, kidnapped sonic when he just a baby, kinda sassy Sonic, shadow and silver act like mother hen to Sonic, silver work in G.U.N with Shadow, sonic and shadow and silver are brother, sonic is a thief in this, the jackalsquad, the sonic gang try to be friend with Sonic, there is a crossover if you squint your eyes enough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamikana/pseuds/Yamikana
Summary: "I don't have anytime to play with your agent game." I say annoying roll my eyes."We not playing game. Surrender or get kill" Edge lord growl annoying at me.----------------------------------------------------------"Can you please stop muttering and groaning?" The silver hedgehog say look like he done with life."Well can you give me some game to play first, marshmello?" I talk back, seriously I should stop muttering habit but old habit die hard I'm right.----------------------------------------------------------"Stop whining it not hurt that bad""It's not my fault, you the one who godanm hit me"
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces) & Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) & Sonic the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat & Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify  
> Shadow is 25 years old
> 
> Silver is 22 years old
> 
> Sonic is 10 years old
> 
> Gadget is a herm in this so don't question me  
> And none of the chapter currently is more than 1000 word so it short again :T

Shadow pov

I'm so happy right now. We have a new brother, after hear the new from my mom. I was running around the living room from all that happiness. Then a voice stop me,

"Brother why are you running around the room and why are you so happy? Did you girlfriend call you" the silver hedgehog ask confused and tease me at the time. 

"We have a new brother, mom just call to tell the new after she come home a few day" I answer with happiness. My brother silver make a surprise emotion mix with happiness emotion. Silver then tackle hug me "This is the best new ever" he shout happiness. I hug back and say "Yes, it is."

Silver pov

My mind in fill with happiness right now. Then, I thinking some thing and ask shadow "When we gonna see him?" I really want to see him and our parents now. "Well pack your backpack, we will go home right now" he say and we start pack our backpack. After I done, we go to the train station and take the train that lead to our home city.

Nobody pov 

One day pass

The two brother walk down the train and continue to walk to they parents house. Silver thinking 'Is so long that we've seen our parents, are they doing find? How does my brother look? Is he gonna have cool power? We should walk faster, I need to see him now!' When silver is thinking, shadow have lost in thought too. 'What my brother gonna look like? Is he gonna look badass like me or look ridiculous like silver? Hope he is not reading my mind' shadow thought as they closer to they parents house.

"Ahhhhhhh" a sudden familiar scream come from the yellow house.

Shadow and silver burst through the door to see they mom and dad are lie down on the blood pool. Red liquid all over the floor, the wall.

"Oa oa oa" a baby cry can hear from near

We look at the window and saw the murder hug our little baby brother in the dark and he jump out the window. Shadow go to the window just to see the murder already run in the dark, creepy forest. When shadow go to the window, silver call the police and ambulance. But the ambulance come lat and our parents gone, after they give the police testimony, they come back home. Silver sit on the couch crying while holding the picture. Shadow hug silver and just repeat we will find him, don't worry. the picture fall down from silver hand to the cold ground. In the picture, there have a little blue baby hedgehog sleeping peacefully, in the corner write the day that blue hedgehog born and his name: Sonic the hedgehog.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years pass 

The midnight sky is so beautiful with a lot of sparkling star. A hedgehog running through the streets to avoid police. He have stole a big and rare gem from the museum so the police are trying to catch him. But they fail to catch me even he is not running at his top speed. The hedgehog lose them in the dark spooky forest.

The hedgehog run to the wood house cover by a lot of tree, if you don't have a super good eyesight you can't see it. He open the door and walk in the dark living room. He remove his dark gray hoodie and the half black half white smiling mask to reveal his long sapphire spine with the green emerald eyes. "Oh, sonic you got back home early today." a shadow figure say in the dark.

Sonic pov

"Hi, dad. I just want to spend more time with two of your." the blue hedgehog said as he put his mask away. "Well you come back home at dinner time so let go eat" the figure walk in the kitchen. I follow him in the bright kitchen to have dinner. In the kitchen, there have a scar in the right eyes jackal sitting next to the dinning table with a lot of food. He is my dad, his name is Zero the jackal but he famous in crime with the name Infinite. He also the leader of the famous criminal group: the jackal squad. A red wolf wear glasses walk in with a pink apron. 

"Sonic, today I have cook a lot of chili dogs just for you." the red wolf say with a smile. He is my dad too. But he is generous, brave, carefree and kind. Even though my other dad is a wanted criminal, he still love him with all his heart. We have dinner and talking together. After we finish, I give my dad the gem so he can sell it. He have ask me to come with him but I refuse and go to my room still need to plan my next move and Scourge is terrible, last time he fricking almost kill me so I don't want to talk to him yet. My room is a dark blue color, there is a cobalt color bed, a desk with some paper writing plan and in front the desk is a big widow that can see the beautiful starry sky. There also have a closet that container some of my clothes and some stuff that help me stealth precious thing, a T.V with a playstation.

I sit to the chair and start writing my journal. Today the police and the G.U.N is not even try their best, their still let the famous well know thief got away. Seriously, I even go in the G.U.N and steal some of the secret file, they should train more. The T.V have a news 'The rock museum had found the legendary chaos emerald, they will display is tomorrow'. I turn off the T.V and smirk. Well this is interesting, I should pay them another visit in tomorrow night. I thought as I start making a plan to take that chaos emerald.


End file.
